Summer Heat
by captain-americano
Summary: Cocktease!Sammy and Edgy!Dean. Sam just wants to eat a cool treat on a hot summer's day and Dean is actually jealous of a Popsicle. wee!cest because that's my favorite to read and write - unspecified ages. A sequel may be in the works if I can think of something because the ending isn't all that great. Enjoy!


**I. Hate. Choosing. Titles.**

**Written for the ever lovely Michaela at backseatdean (carry-on-my-wayward-bitch) on tumblr who sent the prompt that inspired this. Oblivious (at first) cocktease!sammy and edgey!dean. There is the possibility of a sequel if there is interest or my brain kicks into gear and comes up with one :) as always feel free to review and ****_do not hesitate to send me prompts!_**

Dean awoke covered in sticky sweat and a sore neck from the uncomfortable position he took on the couch. In the hazy confusion of someone who had just been asleep, he wondered what had woke him up. He realized that it was probably just the constant suffocating heat.

He had spent most of the week sleeping; John had dropped him and his brother off in a small town that didn't even have a bar, let alone much else to do. It was the first time in months John hadn't taken the older Winchester on a hunt with him, and Dean was pissed off. Pissed off because those hunts gave him a break from Sam.

Sam with his long, moppy hair that looked beautiful and soft to touch, Sam with such innocence in his eyes that Dean wanted to wipe away completely, Sam with his long body that was finally starting to muscle up.

The thing that Dean wanted to get furthest away from were Sam's pornstar lips. Wide, red and slightly puffy from being caught between his teeth so often - Dean wanted to nibble on his brother's lips as often as Sam did.

There was a loud knock on the door, pulling Dean from his thoughts. He shook his head and took a deep breath. _Protect, not corrupt._

"Dean, lemme in!" He heard his younger brother call from outside the motel door. He unstuck himself from the couch an glanced at the clock. Sure enough, it was the time Sam usually got home from school.

Dean groaned as he crossed the room to open the door, even moving that little bit was painfully hot. As soon as he'd crossed the threshold, Sam collapsed onto the ground.

"Sam!" Dean yelped, bending down to his brother.

"Dude, relax, I'm just tired and hot." Sam whined, rolling onto his back, his fringe plastered to his face with sweat.

"Yeah, it's been boiling all week. C'mon, Sam - you and me this afternoon, I took some money from dad's wallet, we can do whatever you want!" Dean offered, smiling as Sam perked up a little,

"We can rent a movie and grab some ice cream, if you'd like." Dean suggested.

"Yeah, okay!" Sam's small smile turning into a wide, rare grin. Dean got up and changed his shirt to one that was relatively clean and grabbed the keys to his Impala and Sam waited patiently.

"You ready?" Dean asked and his brother nodded enthusiastically. They rolled down the windows of the Impala and drove off and Sam stuck his head out like a great dog. Dean grinned stupidly at how happy his brother was usually moody and sullen, and Dean had a feeling he was the only one to get to see his brother so happy. Sam noticed that Dean was more focused on him than the road.

"What?" He grinned.

"Dude, you look like you're about to wet yourself." Dean smiled. Sam brushed it off with a chuckle. When Dean stopped the Impala at the movie store Sam basically jumped out of the car.

"Sam, seriously, it's like you've never rented a movie before!" Dean said, joining him outside the car.

"It's just... I spend all of my time at school or stuck alone in a motel room. It's nice to," He hesitated and blushed a little. "It's nice to spend time with you."

"Yeah," Dean said a little taken aback. "Yeah, you too, man." They headed into the store and Dean wandered aimlessly around, letting Sam choose a movie. He met Dean at the counter and Dean pointed to the freezer.

"Wanna choose the ice cream?" He offered. Sam looked at him curiously; Dean was being weirdly nice.

"I'll just grab a popsicle." He smiled and moved to the freezer.

"Grab a tub of cookie dough as well." Dean hissed after him, making Sam chuckle. Dean paid for their items and they hurried into the Impala and sped back to the motel before the ice cream melted. As soon as they were in the room, Dean had scooped himself a bowl of ice cream and put the tub in the freezer while Sam put his geeky sci-fi movie on and they settled on the couch, thighs not quite touching.

Dean heard a quiet slurping noise coming from his brother and shuddered slightly as he turned to see what he was doing. Sam was innocently wrapping his lips around his fingers, catching the excess fluid that was dripping down them from the rapidly melting cherry red popsicle, his lips smacking.

Dean looked at the puffy lips wrapped around Sam's fingers and the damn things looked so soft and nice and he found himself wondering what it would feel like to have them pressed firmly against his own lips as he gently coaxed them open with his tongue. Dean took a deep breath and guiltily turned his head away slightly, keeping his eyes trained on his brother.

As soon as Sam had finished licking the droplets off the base of the popsicle, he moved his mouth to suck on the tip, making an obscene pop as it slipped out of his mouth. Dean gulped and looked down to his bowl of mush that was once ice cream.

If Dean felt guilty at the thought of kissing Sam, the awfulwonderfulwrongright thought of Sam's lips wrapped around his dick like they were with that lucky popsicle was a whole different ballpark.

He scooped up a bit of ice cream in his spoon and lifted it to his mouth, more lewd thoughts coming to his mind as he looked at the white, sticky liquid. He was watching Sam again out of the corner of his eye. Sam had his eyes closed in bliss, enjoying the refreshing coolness, his lips wet and sticky and Dean thought he was trying to kill him. Sam, however, was totally unaware of the effect he was having on his brother.

"Sammy can you go and call reception and see if the have a fan?" Dean asked in a strangled voice, needing to not be so close to Sam, but being unable to move because of his obviously hardening dick.

Sam's eyes flew open and he pulled the popsicle from his mouth, a string of spit breaking as it stretched between his lips and the tip. He blushed and wiped his sinfully red mouth on the back of his hand.

"Yeah." He said embarassedly and walked over to the phone, giving Dean an opportunity to rearrange himself so his hard on wasn't as obvious. He paused the movie for Sam's sake and ate some more of his melted ice cream.

"Okay, thanks." Sam said and hung up the phone. "They're sending someone around with a fan."

"Trust dad to dump us in a motel without aircon during the hottest week on record." Dean grumbled, making Sam smile. Sam always felt a little better when Dean criticised their father - not that it happened often.

Dean tried to tune out the quiet slurping noises and avoided looking at his brother as Sam hovered by the door. After a few minutes there was a quiet tapping. Sam opened the door and the elderly lady handed him the free standing fan with a smile. Sam closed the door with a word of thanks and carried the fan to sat it right in front of the lounge and plug it in.

"That's a little better." He sighed and Dean started the movie again. Sam was spread out, all legs and arms, trying to remain cool, invading Dean's space._ At least,_ he thought, _he's not still eating that stupid popsicle_. Dean's ice cream had fully melted he put the bowl to the side, giving up on eating the runny substance.

"Wanna share?" Sam asked, getting up and crossing the room to get the tub of ice cream out of the freezer.

"What?" The older brother asked stupidly.

"I want some ice cream and it won't melt as quick if I'm eating straight for the tub. I'll grab a second spoon if you want to share it with me, I noticed yours is kind of..." Sam trailed off, opening the cutlery draw.

"N-no, thanks." Dean spluttered. Sam shrugged and headed back to the couch. Sam managed to eat the ice cream in near silence, but just as Dean risked a glance, Sam accidentally slopped a bit down his chin.

"Whoops," Sam said quietly. And Dean growled. He actually let out a hungry, low, gravelly growl before he could stop himself. Sam's head snapped up, the sticky white substance still ridiculously dribbling down his chin from his mouth, his eyes comically wide.

He blinked twice and then swiped his finger through the ice cream and sucked it off. Dean's head spun and he remembered he needed to breathe. He let out a sharp exhale and turned to glare at the tv screen.

He felt his brother shaking beside him and turned to look at him. Little toad was laughing! He caught the look on Dean's face and tried to hold back a laugh, but after a second it burst out of him, ringing through the room and it was the greatest sound Dean had ever heard, but he was still pissed at his complete cocktease of a brother.

"You okay there, Dean?" Sam chortled, ducking from the swing Dean took at him.

"Never better." He replied shortly. Sam laughed again as he realized why Dean was so worked up and took mental notes so as to be able to make his brother suffer in the future.


End file.
